


Undercover Girlfriends

by lingeringdust



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringdust/pseuds/lingeringdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ladiesbingo (coworkers). </p><p>Alex and Shelby go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Girlfriends

“No,” Shelby says. “No way.”

Alex shrugs, takes the folder from Liam. She flips through it, easily skims through the information, one eyebrow cocked high above her eye.

“Covert operations -- in and out?” she asks.

Liam nods, crosses his arms. 

“Yep, shouldn’t take that long,” he says. He looks at both of them -- Shelby, who also has her arms crossed, almost in a defensive pose, and Alex, who looks almost casually nonplussed at the mission. “And well --” he waves his arms awkwardly. 

“We’re pretending to be married, got it,” Alex says.

Liam nods.

Shelby taps her foot. 

“Why didn’t you just ask one of the boys?” Shelby asks.

Alex sighs, hands the folder to her, and then waits as Shelby flips through the pages and pages of information.

“I see,” Shelby says, lips tight.

“Alright, cool,” Liam says. “Go forth.” He waves his arms up awkwardly.

*

“I can’t believe this,” Shelby says, tosses her duffle bag onto the bed they now share. 

Alex, on the other hand, takes it in stride. She pulls out her pajamas, packed neatly away in her own duffle bag. 

“Relax,” she says. “It’ll only be for like a week or two.”

Shelby huffs from her position on the bed, legs crossed, arms crossed. 

“Wait a minute,” Alex says. She takes a step closer to her friend, someone she thought she knew. “Do you have a problem with this? With gay people?”

The silence that meets Alex is too telling. 

“Wow,” Alex says, spins around. “Well, let’s at least work on making it look natural and -- not homophobic.”

“I am not!”

Alex slides into the seat next to Shelby.

“Shelby,” she says. “What’s wrong?” 

Shelby looks away. Looks anywhere by her friend and coworker. Damn Alex and her beautiful wide eyes. Damn her and her pouty lips.

When Shelby still doesn’t say anything, Alex moves away. 

“Well,” Alex says. “We have a day to prep -- then the real action begins.”

Shelby grunts in reply.

*

“No, hand closer,” Alex says. “And don’t grip your tight so much -- what the hell.”

Shelby loosens her grip on Alex’s hand and then lets Alex take over.

“When did hand holding get so difficult for an FBI Agent?” Alex laughs.

“When they decided I had to hold yours,” Shelby says, rolling her eyes.

Amused, Alex looks at Shelby. “Didn’t realize my hand was awful at it.”

No, Shelby thinks, wants to grip onto Alex’s hand, tighter, wants to cling close to her. 

*

They’re in and out, just like what Liam had said. The intel they get actually sounds important, and not like those other thousands of pieces of information the end up being useless gossip. 

“Great job, ladies,” Liam congratulates them afterwards.

They have the rest of the week off, but they’re back on a new case -- with a different partner -- on Monday. 

“Alex,” Shelby says, afterwards, when they leave the office. When they’re in the hallways, cleared of everyone but themselves. 

Alex turns, gives Shelby a questioning look.

“Want to grab some coffee?” Shelby asks.

Alex smiles.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might... go back and rewrite this when I'm not feeling as overwhelmed with stuff... Because seriously, so. much. potential. These two.
> 
> Also sorry. I have no idea how to write an undercover fic lol.


End file.
